It's Not About Them
by JaeHee43
Summary: Son Na Eun adalah seorang desainer muda tanpa pendidikan khusus dia berumur 19 tahun, Parasnya cantik, dia memiliki mata yang sangat teduh. Mata itu akan membuat semua orang tertarik padanya, tentu saja hal itu juga terjadi kepada Xi Lu Han, idolanya. Karena mata teduh itu, Xi Lu Han akhirnya jatuh hati pada salah satu fans sejatinya, Son Na Eun.
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Not About Them

Leght : Capther

Rating : Teen

Author : JaeHee43

Main Cast :

Son Na Eun (A-pink) as Naeun

Xi Luhan (EXO) as Luhan

Kim Myung Soo (INFINITE) as Myung Soo

Support Cast :

Jung Soo Jung (f(x))

Oh Se Hun (EXO)

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Summary : Son Na Eun adalah seorang desainer muda tanpa pendidikan khusus dia berumur 19 tahun, Parasnya cantik, dia memiliki mata yang sangat teduh. Mata itu akan membuat semua orang tertarik padanya, tentu saja hal itu juga terjadi kepada Xi Lu Han, idolanya. Karena mata teduh itu, Xi Lu Han akhirnya jatuh hati pada salah satu fans sejatinya, Son Na Eun.**

.

.

.

.

Be a good readers, jangan copas cerita yaa ! kalau mau copas harus sertakan Cc : (nama author) !

Jangan jadi siders yaa! harus kasih review ^^

Happy reading :) -JaeHee43

.

.

.

.

.

_ "__Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, selalu melihatmu walapun dunia kita jauh berbeda"_

_._

_._

_._

|Author POV|

Kriiing… kriing… kriiing…

Pagi ini tetap seperti biasanya, sang desainer muda ini masih terdiam mengamati poster Xi Luhan salah satu namja tampan yang dia Idolakan sejak EXO debut pada tahun 2012. Baginya, mengamati poster idolanya di pagi hari akan sangat membantu menaikan mood dalam kegiatan sehari-harinya. Alarm jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, Naeun sudah harus bergegas merapikan diri untuk bekerja. Naeun tak tahu nasibnya akan seperti apa jika dia lagi-lagi harus terlambat masuk kerja.

Naeun sudah bersiap dan hendak menaiki skuternya, tapi sahabatnya Soojung berlari mencegahnya. Jung Soo Jung adalah sahabatnya dari SMP dia sekarang sudah menjadi artis sejak debutnya bersama girlband F(X) yang beragensi sama seperti EXO.

"Jamkkanmanyo Naeun-ah !" teriak Soojung sambil terus berlari menghampiri Naeun, dia tampak tergesa-gesa

"Yaa! Waeyo Soojung-ah ? aku sudah terlambat kerja ini" Bentak Naeun kesal sambil membuka helmnya

"Mianhae Naeun-ah, aku ingin bicara sebentar. Aku ada berita bagus untukmu" kata Soojung sambil menunduk kelelahan dan mengatur nafasnya perlahan karena habis berlari mengejar Naeun

"Mwo ? berita apa Soojung?" Tanya Naeun penasaran

"Jadi begini, aku dapat dua tiket konser EXO di Incheon besok dari Soo Man ajhussi. Aku kan sahabat yang baik, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu. Kamu bisa mengajak temanmu, jika aku sempat besok aku akan menyusul kesana." Ujar Soojung sambil memberikan tiketnya kepada Naeun

"Jinjaaa?" Teriak Naeun terkejut lalu bergegas memeluk sahabatnya itu "Gomawo Soojung-ah, jongmal gomawo" Teriaknya sekali lagi sambil melompat-lompat dan menggenggam tiket

"Aku senang melihat kamu gembira seperti ini Naeun" Ucap Soojung sambil memeluk sahabatnya

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktunya yeoja cantik itu untuk makan siang. Naeun tidak bergegas untuk pergi makan siang, dia mendapat hukuman dari atasannya untuk membuat sebuah desain pakaian musim panas karena tadi pagi dia terlambat datang ke kantor. Di ruangannya dia tidak sendirian, ada seorang namja tampan berumur dua tahun lebih tua dari Naeun yang juga bekerja sebagai desainer di kantornya. Namja itu bernama Kim Myung Soo, dia sudah lama menyukai Son Na Eun sejak Naeun masuk ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai yeoja cantik, cerdas, dan memiliki seni yang tinggi meskipun dia hanya lulusan SMA. Sepertinya mustahil jika tidak ada namja yang begitu menyukai Naeun.

"Naeun-ssi!" Panggil Myungsoo dari meja kerjanya

"Ne Myungsoo-ssi, Wae?" Jawab Naeun tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya, karena dia sedang terlalu fokus pada kerjaannya

"Aniyo, hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Karena dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak bersuara" Ucap Myungsoo sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu dan menatap Naeun yang sedang sibuk menggambar di kertasnya

"Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan desain pesanan Direktur. Jika aku bersuara sedikit, Ideku seketika akan hilang" Ucap Naeun sambil menorehkan pensil warna pink kedalam desainnya "Nah! Akhirnya selesai juga"

"Kau benar-benar pekerja keras Naeun-ssi" Ucap Myungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Naeun

"Gomawo Myungsoo-ssi" Ujar Naeun sembari membereskan kertas desainnya dan balik tersenyum manis kearah Myungsoo lalu Naeun bergegas pergi

.

.

.

|Myungsoo POV|

"Kau benar-benar pekerja keras Naeun-ssi" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah yeoja cantik di depan meja kerjaku

"Gomawo Myungsoo-ssi" Ujar yeoja itu sembari membereskan kertas desainnya dan balik tersenyum manis kearahku lalu dia bergegas pergi

Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar cantik dan baik hati. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan dan mengatakan isi hatiku. Semua teman-teman kantor sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naeun dari pertama kali dia masuk kerja dan aku rasa Naeun juga sudah tahu tentang perasaanku. Naeun benar-benar yeoja idaman semua pria, aku sangat ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya dan menjadi namjachingunya, Tapi kapan ?

Pikiranku hari itu hanya banyak ku habiskan untuk memikirkan strategi agar aku bisa mengajak Naeun pergi jalan-jalan keluar denganku. Otakku tak bisa lepas dari paras cantik Son Na Eun, tawanya yang ceria setiap hari sangat membuat hatiku senang.

"Myungsoo-ssi... Myungsoo ssi… Myungsoo-ssi!" Teriak Naeun membuyarkan lamunanku saat itu

"Ne Naeun-ssi, wae ?" Ujarku sambil membereskan berkas-berkas berceceran di mejaku

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa ? aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarku padahal kita berjarak tak lebih dari 2 meter" Ucap Naeun sebal sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memainkan pensil di tangannya

"A..Aniyo Naeun-ssi. Mianhae.." Ucapku sedikit gugup karna aku takut dia akan menyadari jika aku sedang memikirkannya

"Hmm, ne arasseo.. Oh ya, besok malam kau ada acara?" Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum

"Sepertinya tidak ada, wae Naeun-ssi ?" Tanyaku balik pada Naeun sembari meletakkan berkas-berkasku ke rak buku

"Begini, aku butuh teman untuk datang ke konser boyband favoritku besok di Incheon, tapi aku tidak ada teman untuk menonton bersama. Apa kau ada waktu ? itu sih kalau kau tidak keberatan" Ajaknya sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum padaku

Sepertinya ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa keluar bersama Naeun, ya meskipun aku harus menahan teriakan para Fangirls disekitarku nanti.

"Baiklah Naeun-ssi, jam berapa ? besok aku akan menjemputmu" Ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Naeun

"Ah, Gomawo Myungsoo-ssi. Besok aku tunggu di rumah jam 4 sore ya ?" Katanya dengan senyum manis yang dari tadi tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya

"Arasseo Naeun-ssi" Jawabku pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas perlahan

.

.

.

|Luhan POV|

"Sehun-ah ! Apa kau sudah siap ?" Teriakku sambil membenahi kerah baju yang akan aku pakai untuk perform nanti malam

"Tunggu hyung, sebentar lagi !" Sehun balas berteriak dari kamarnya

"Cepatlah sedikit kita belum gladi bersih ! Semua member sudah menunggu di Incheon. Kita akan terlambat jika kau terlalu lama" Ucapku sambil mengemasi barang-barang performku

Terdengar langkah kaki Sehun tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Kami pun segera berangkat menggunakan mobil manajer kami untuk menuju tempat konser di Incheon. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan hanya gara-gara aku dan Sehun terlambat bangun, kami ditinggal oleh semua member untuk berangkat ke Incheon. Tadi pagi aku terlalu lelah dan tak sadar tertidur di kamar Sehun karena semalaman aku menghabiskan waktu menghafal lirik untuk solo ku di konser nanti.

Sekarang aku dan para member sedang menyiapkan diri untuk perform di konser dan akan membuat semua fans gembira karena kami hari ini. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dari manajerku karena aku akan tampil solo perdana pada konser kali ini, aku ingin para fans ku senang mendengarkanku bernyanyi.

"Luhan-ssi..! Sekarang sudah waktumu tampil, cepatlah bergegas!" Teriak manajerku dari kejauhan

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu masuk ke panggung, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Aku harus percaya diri untuk penampilan hari ini. Semua member sudah menyemangatiku dari kemarin-kemarin. Aku harus menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik.

Lampu sorot panggung mulai menyala perlahan, Aku sudah siap untuk menyanyi hari ini. Para fans mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku, mereka menungguku untuk menyanyikan lagu yang bergenre ballad hari ini. Musik sudah memulai intronya, aku mulai mengamati fans-fans yang berada di daerah festival sambil bernyanyi. Aku maju perlahan menuju tempat festival, disana terpampang banner "I Love Xi Luhan" aku pun tersenyum pada si yeoja pemegang banner. Dia tampak histeris melihatku tersenyum padanya, tetapi ada yang menarik dari yeoja itu. Dia tampak berbeda dari yeoja yang lainnya, parasnya sangat cantik dan matanya sangat teduh.

Tunggu, ini sudah saatnya aku mengajak satu fans untuk maju menemaniku bernyanyi. Aku pun tersenyum kembali pada yeoja pemegang banner dan mengajaknya untuk maju bersamaku, tampaknya namja di sebelahnya sedikit keberatan jika aku mengajak yeoja itu maju, tetapi apa boleh buat, aku ingin yeoja itu yang maju untuk menemaniku bernyanyi. Lagu pun sudah selesai ku nyanyikan dengan sempurna, yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum padaku lalu bergegas kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu ?" Tanyaku pada yeoja itu sambil memegang pundaknya untuk mencegahnya kembali

"A..Apa ? Namaku ? Aku Son Na Eun" Jawab yeoja itu gugup, tangannya bergetar

"Kamsahamnida Naeun-ssi" Ujarku pada yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya sambil melambaikan tanganku untuknya

.

.

.

|Naeun POV|

"Wahh, konsernya benar-benar hebat. Tunggu, dia mulai masuk ke panggung" Ucapku pelan sambil histeris memanggil nama Luhan idolaku "Sa-Rang-Hae Xi-Lu-Han!"

"Kamu sangat menyukai boyband ini ya ?" Tanya Myungsoo padaku sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar

"Sudah jelas! Eh lihat itu, idolaku bernyanyi" Kataku sambil mengangkat banner yang sudah aku siapkan dari rumah khusus untuk konser EXO hari ini

"Suaranya bagus" Ucap Myungsoo pelan sembari mengutak-atik handphonenya

"Lihat-lihat! Dia melihatku Myungsoo-ssi! Dia tersenyum padaku!" Kataku histeris sambil melambai-lambaikan banner dan menarik kaus Myungsoo pelan agar dia melihat idolaku

Luhan idolaku melihatku, sepertinya dia tertarik pada banner yang ku bawa. Tunggu, dia mulai maju menghampiriku, dia tersenyum lagi. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku maju ke panggung, ini seperti mimpi. Hampir 4 menit aku menemaninya bernyanyi di atas panggung, aku sangat gugup bercampur senang saat itu. Namja yang kuidolakan sejak lama mengajakku menemaninya bernyanyi, sungguh ini seperti mimpi yang sudah lama aku idamkan. Musik pun berhenti, aku pikir ini sudah saatnya aku untuk kembali, aku pun tersenyum pada Luhan idolaku dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu ?" Tanya Luhan pada padaku sambil memegang pundakku untuk mencegahku kembali, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang

"A..Apa ? Namaku ? Aku Son Na Eun" Jawabku gugup, tanganku bergetar

"Kamsahamnida Naeun-ssi" Ujarnya pada padaku sambil tersenyum manis lalu dia melambaikan tangannya

.

.

.

.

**** to be continue ****

review nya ditunggu yaa^^ kalo banyak yg review ntar bakal di post untuk yg chapter ke 2 ~~ THANKS FOR READING! -JaeHee43


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's Not About Them

Leght : Capther

Rating : Teen

Author : JaeHee43

Main Cast :

Son Na Eun (A-pink) as Naeun

Xi Luhan (EXO) as Luhan

Kim Myung Soo (INFINITE) as Myung Soo

Support Cast :

Oh Se Hun (EXO)

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

**Summary : Son Na Eun adalah seorang desainer muda tanpa pendidikan khusus dia berumur 19 tahun, Parasnya cantik, dia memiliki mata yang sangat teduh. Mata itu akan membuat semua orang tertarik padanya, tentu saja hal itu juga terjadi kepada Xi Lu Han, idolanya. Karena mata teduh itu, Xi Lu Han akhirnya jatuh hati pada salah satu fans sejatinya, Son Na Eun.**

.

.

.

.

Be a good readers, jangan copas cerita yaa ! kalau mau copas harus sertakan Cc : (nama author) !

Jangan jadi siders yaa! harus kasih review ^^

Happy reading :) -JaeHee43

.

.

.

.

_"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, selalu melihatmu walapun dunia kita jauh berbeda"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

|Naeun POV|

"Tunggu, siapa namamu ?" Tanya Luhan pada padaku sambil memegang pundakku untuk mencegahku kembali, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang

"A..Apa ? Namaku ? Aku Son Na Eun" Jawabku gugup, tanganku bergetar

"Kamsahamnida Naeun-ssi" Ujarnya pada padaku sambil tersenyum manis lalu dia melambaikan tangannya

Malam ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, aku melihatnya sangat dekat. Dia idola yang sudah aku kagumi sejak lama, namja itu benar-benar tampan seperti dalam poster di kamarku. Ini semua berkat tiket dari Soojung, aku benar-benar merasa beruntung kali ini. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Naeun-ssi, kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Myungsoo mengagetkanku

"Ne ? Lapar sedikit" Jawabku pelan

"Mari kita mampir untuk makan sebentar, bagaimana jika kita makan jajangmyeon ?" Tanya Myungsoo padaku, dia tetap fokus melihat kedepan

"Terserah kau saja" Ucapku pelan sambil melihat kedepan. Pikiranku masih saja terpaku dengan kejadian di konser tadi, senyum tak lepas dari bibirku. bisa dibilang aku sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

|Myungsoo POV|

"Terserah kau saja" Ucap Naeun pelan sambil melihat kedepan

Dia dari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tetapi saat berbicara denganku dia berubah dingin. Ada apa dengannya malam ini? Aku benar-benar kesal saat si artis itu mengajak Naeun maju ke depan. Aku tadi melayangkan tatapan dingin kearah artis itu, dia pun balik menatapku dan tersenyum. Aku benar-benar benci melihat senyuman artis itu.

Saat ini aku dan Naeun sedang makan berdua di restoran jajangmyeon ternama di Seoul. Jajangmyeon di sini benar-benar enak, tetapi wajah Naeun tidak terlihat seperti sedang menikmati makanannya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi, pasti karena artis tadi. Itu membuatku benar-benar sebal, tapi apa boleh buat Naeun sekarang sedang benar-benar terhipnotis pada artis itu. Akhirnya setelah makan aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena sudah menemaninya menonton konser.

Aku pikir malam ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, ternyata semua usahaku gagal total karena perhatiannya direnggut oleh artis idolanya pada saat konser. Aku tidak bisa menyatakannya, karena di sepanjang jalan pikirannya tidak sedang bersamaku. Aku harus tetap sabar agar aku bisa mendapatkan yeoja itu.

.

.

.

|Luhan POV|

"Sehun-ah! Kau lihat tidak ?" Tanyaku sambil tiduran di kasur milik sehun

"Lihat apa ?" Jawab Sehun ketus sambil memainkan playstation nya

"Itu pada waktu aku perform solo, yeoja itu!" Ucapku sembari meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala

"Oh.. yeoja tadi, kenapa memangnya ? Kau tertarik padanya, hyung?" Ucap sehun pelan sambil tetap memandang monitor tv, tangan nya tidak bisa diam memencet tombol-tombol pada stik playstationnya

"Dia sangat cantik. Cantiknya sangat berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya" Ucapku sambil berusaha mengambil boneka teddy bear milik Sehun

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, hyung ?" Tanya Sehun lalu dia menatapku tajam

"Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu Sehun-ah" Jawabku ketus

"Sudah, jangan terlalu berfikir tentang yeoja itu. Ingat kita baru 2 tahun debut, jangan menyebabkan skandal yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Itu akan mempengaruhi karirmu." Oceh Sehun sambil tetap memainkan playstationnya

"Ya, aku juga berfikir begitu." Ucapku pelan sambil mendesah perlahan

Memang peraturan di agensi kami sangat ketat. Selama tahun-tahun pertama kami dilarang menyebabkan skandal-skandal besar, jika tidak karir kami akan turun. Memang dunia entertainer korea benar-benar sangat sensitif, di tambah lagi sasaeng fans yang selalu mengikuti kegiatan kami dimana-mana itu sangat menyebalkan. Yeoja tadi benar-benar sangat berbeda, paras wajahnya sangat anggun. Son Na Eun, nama yang cantik, sangat cocok untuknya. Kapan aku dapat bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi ?

"Hyung, kata manajer, kita besok ada pemotretan untuk desain pakaian musim panas. Kata manajer, desainernya cantik lo hyung. Hahaha…" Goda Sehun padaku

"hmm.. aku sudah tahu.. ah masa desainernya cantik ? cantikan mana sama yeoja kemaren ? haha" Ucapku asal dan menyebabkan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak

.

.

.

|Author POV|

Pagi ini semua orang di kantor Glow Fashion tampak sibuk terutama Naeun, dia adalah desainer untuk pakaian musim panas tahun ini. Naeun tampak sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang karena hari ini adalah kali pertama desainnya masuk sebagai desain utama untuk produk Glow Fashion di musim panas tahun ini.

"Jangan gugup Naeun-ssi" Ujar Myungsoo mencoba membuat Naeun tenang

"Ne Myungsoo-ssi, sekarang sudah lebih baik" Jawab Naeun mantap lalu dia berjalan menuju rak pakaian hasil karyanya dan bertanya pada Myungsoo "Bagaimana, modelnya belum juga datang ?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang studio, harap bersabar Naeun-ssi" Ucap Myungsoo menenangkan hati Naeun sejenak "Nah itu mereka datang, tapi tunggu.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat yang satu itu" Myungsoo tersentak kaget dan melirik kearah Naeun

Naeun diam ditempat, tak dapat bergerak. Dia tersentak kaget melihat dua orang namja yang akan menjadi model untuk desain musim panasnya. Naeun hanya bisa diam dan terpana melihat keduanya berjalan memasuki ruang make up. Luhan pun tak kalah kaget ketika dia melihat ada yeoja cantik yang sedang dikaguminya ada di hadapannya. Sebelum memasuki ruang make up, Luhan sempat berbalik dan menatap mata Naeun sejenak. Naeun pun balas memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi datar.

Myungsoo tak kalah kaget dengan mereka berdua, dia hanya bisa memandang Naeun yang sedari tadi terdiam. Myungsoo bisa mengerti perasaan Naeun seperti apa, lagi-lagi dia dihadapkan oleh idolanya. Jantung Naeun berdegup lebih kencang dari yang tadi, dia kaget dan juga senang bisa melihat idolanya lagi dari dekat. Naeun tampak lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, dia beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang make up model dan memilihkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Luhan dan Sehun lalu memberikannya kepada penata modelnya.

"Jamkkanmanyo Naeun-ssi !" Panggil Luhan membuat Naeun tersentak kaget dan berbalik melihat Luhan

"Wa..Waeyo Luhan-ssi?" Ucap Naeun gugup

"Gwenchanayo ? sepertinya kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Naeun-ssi" Ujar Luhan sambil berjalan kearah Naeun

"Aniyo Luhan-ssi, aku baik-baik saja" Kata-kata Naeun terlihat meyakinkan, Luhan pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti "Mohon persiapkan dirimu untuk pemotretan hari ini Luhan-ssi" ucap naeun sambil tersenyum

"Ne.." Ujar Luhan lalu tersenyum manis ke Naeun

Naeun benar-benar merasa gugup saat harus berbicara kepada artis idolanya, jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Naeun tetap mengamati Luhan saat pemotretan, tak segan dia mengatur gayanya seidikit agar cocok dengan baju desainnya. Sehun nampak terasa aneh dengan sikap Luhan yang sedari tadi tersenyum saat Luhan beradu mata pada Naeun. Myungsoo terlihat menelan ludah karena menahan cemburunya saat Naeun memperhatikan setiap gerak Luhan, tetapi Myungsoo tidak berhak untuk cemburu pada Luhan.

Hari ini benar-benar terasa indah bagi Luhan dan Naeun. Luhan merasa yeoja ini sangat berbeda. Tampangnya yang selalu ceria, baik hati dan juga cantik, itu merupakan tipe yeoja idaman Luhan, sepertinya Luhan mulai jatuh hati pada yeoja ini. Luhan tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Naeun selama pemotretan, ia tahu bahwa Sehun sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan, ia paham bahwa setelah pemotretan Sehun pasti akan melemparkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan untuknya. Luhan benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu sejak pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

|Naeun POV|

Aku sangat lelah hari ini, tetapi anehnya aku juga merasa senang. Ternyata Luhan adalah seorang artis dengan hati yang baik dan wajah yang manis, tak heran bukan hanya aku yang menjadi fans setianya. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Aku hendak bergegas untuk turun menaiki lift, tetapi aku mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namaku. Langkahku terhenti.

"Naeun-ssi! Naeun-ssi! Jamkkamanyeo!" Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan sambil berlali membawa ponsel Naeun

"LUHAN ? Ne, waeyo Luhan-ssi ?" Ucapku terkejut melihat Luhan yang berlari mengejarku

"Ini ponselmu" Ujar Luhan seraya memberikan ponsel ketanganku "Bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan ponselmu di studio?"

"Yaa! Gomawo Luhan-ssi, maafkan kecerobohanku" Kataku sambil menunduk untuk memberi hormat.

"Ani, Gwencana.. nanti malam kau ada janji ?" Tanya Luhan padaku

"Nanti malam ? sepertinnya tidak ada, Wae ?" Ujarku pelan lalu tersenyum kearahnya

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi bersama ku nanti malam ? Temani aku makan dan jalan-jalan. Aku sudah lama ingin pergi jalan-jalan menikmati indahnya malam di kota Seoul. Bagaimana?" Ucap Luhan sambil melihatkan senyum manis khasnya yang dapat membuat semua yeoja meleleh jika melihatnya

"Ma..maksudmu a.. aku jalan berdua dengan seorang A..artis" Jawabku terbata-bata, aku sangat kaget dan gugup mendengar ajakan Luhan padaku

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, bagaimana ? kau ada waktu Naeun-ssi ?" Ucap Luhan pelan, senyumnya tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan para fansmu ? Pastinya banyak yang akan melihatmu di sepanjang jalan" Ucapku kawathir

"Tenanglah, biar aku yang urus. Temui aku di taman kecil dekat dormku pukul 6 malam" Ujar Luhan sembari mengangkat jempolnya dan mengedipkan mata kirinya agar aku tidak merasa khawatir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***to be continue***

review nya ditunggu yaa^^ kalo banyak yg review ntar bakal di post untuk yg chapter ke 3 ~~

maaf kalo masih banyak cacat di penulisan ff ini, terima kasih untuk reviews"nya^^. thanks udh nyemangatin author buat bikin chapter ini~

THANKS FOR READING! -JaeHee43


End file.
